Currently to establish a public telecommunications call requires an originating party to know the telephone number of the destination and to take steps to either manually dial the number or to cause the number to be accessed from a database maintained by the originating party and dialed. If the originating party does not know the number of the destination then service personnel of a carrier can be contacted to obtain the number and if desired connect the originating party and destination party, hereinafter referred to as the A and B party, respectively.
The B party's number can also be determined by consulting a public directory which may be in print or electronic form. A call with the B party can then be established by dialing the number obtained.
As information concerning the B party's number is known by a telecommunications carrier a method and system is desired to enable that information to be used automatically, on request, to establish a call between the A party and the B party without the caller having to dial the number.